Stay That Way
by Hideyashu Shigemori
Summary: Kenapa kau harus melakukan hal ini? Apa salahku sehingga kau meninggalkanku? Dan kenapa setelah kau kumaafkan kau kembali pergi untuk selama-lamanya? *BAD summary* Warning:Shounen ai, Mind to leave a review?


**Stay That Way**

**By:Shuukai_ShuShi**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach Punya Tite Kubo**

**Pair :Kaien X Hisagi**

**Rated :T**

**Warning : Shounen-Ai , Mistypo(s), EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku, dan sebagainya**

**Don`t like,Don`t Read!**

* * *

Seorang pria berambut hitam keunguan, bagaikan warna langit malam dengan warna matanya yang bewarna aqua green. Sangat cocok dengan warna rambutnya, bagaikan sebuah cahaya di tengah gelapnya malam. Tubuhnya yang tegap, dan parasnya yang tampan serta rupawan. Seorang Pria yang ramah dan murah senyum. Dialah Shiba Kaien, seorang putra dari keluarga bangsawan Shiba. Keluarga yang terkenal dengan keramahan,etika, serta kejeniusanya. Tapi malam ini senyum hilang dari wajahnya, matanya yang sembab, serta rambutnya yang acak-acakan serta basah. Dengan langkah gontai,ia masuk ke rumah.

"Kaien? Astaga kau kemana saja? Aduh.. ganti baju dulu deh, basah bener," kata seorang wanita berambut hitam,dan merupakan ibunya, Shiba Kuukaku.

"Iya.. " hanya dengan kata singkat, lalu Kaien berlalu.

Kuukaku hanya bingung dengan tingkah anaknya itu. Yang biasanya ceria itu,kini hanya murung.

Kaien melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi,setelah mandi ia langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, lalu membenamkan diri dalam selimutnya. Kejadian yang baru saja di alaminya, sangat berat. Ia berharap hal itu hanya mimpi,atau candaan kekasihnya saja, tapi tidak terlihat wajah candaan atau kebohongan di wajah kekasihnya itu. Memikirkan hal itu kembali membuat nafasnya sesak.

* * *

**Flash back**

Kaien menghampiri seorang pria berambut hitam keunguan yang sama sepertinya. Mereka bagaikan anak kembar, jika tidak bekas luka berupa 3 buah garis di pipi kananya, serta tatoo 69 di pipi kirinya. Dialah Shuuhei Hisagi, putra bangsawan dari keluarga Shuuhei. Meskipun mirip tapi sikap mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Kaien yang ceria,murah senyum, agak bawel dan terkadang bisa mengarah pada "melambai". Berbeda dengan Hisagi yang tegas,disiplin,cuek, dan sangat cool. Hisagi memang tidak begitu perduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, untuk tersenyum saja jarang.

"His, ada apa?" tanya Kaien bingung, tidak biasanya kekasihnya ini menunggunya seperti ini.

"Ada yang mau aku bicarakan," katanya singkat

"Eh?" Kaien hanya bingung

"Mungkin sebaiknya, demi kebaikan kita juga, sebaiknya kita ahiri saja hubungan ini," kata Hisagi masih dengan ekspresi dingin

"Eh?! Memangnya kenapa His?" tanya Kaien kaget

"Ya tidak ada alasan apapun, aku hanya merasa bosan dengan sikapmu yang terlalu berlebihan," kata Hisagi masih dengan ekspresi dingin

"Eh? Aduh,His udahlah tidak usah bercanda, ini tidak lucu," kata Kaien

"Aku serius, apa aku terlihat bercanda,Shiba?" tanya hisagi dengan penuh penekanan di ahir kalimat

"Aduh,His-"

"Dan satu hal lagi, mulai hari ini jangan menemuiku lagi. Biarkan aku tenang dengan kehidupan baruku," kata Hisagi lagi

Kaien hanya terdiam masih terlalu shock dengan perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi His, aku tidak mengerti! Apa salahku?" tanya Kaien lagi

"Cari saja kesalahanmu sendiri,Shiba. Semoga kau bahagia dengan kehidupan barumu," kata Hisagi lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

**End Of Flash back**

* * *

'His... apa salah gue? Gue udah ngorbanin semuanya hanya untuk loe. Tapi kenapa loe ninggalin gue? Apa loe gak pernah sayang ke gue His?' gumam Kaien, lalu tertidur.

Keesokan harinya

Masih dengan perasaan gundah, Kaien berangkat ke sekolah. Langkah demi langkah, ia berusaha mengingat apa kesalahanya pada Hisagi,tapi hal itu sia-sia. Saat sampai ia kaget karena di lapangan,para murid telah berkumpul. Karena penasaran di hampirinya kerumunan tersebut,lalu bertanya dengan pria berambut Blond di sampinya, Izuru Kira.

"Izuru, ada apa?"tanya Kaien

"Eh,Shiba-san. Itu Shuuhei-san dan Kurosaki-san berkelahi," kata Kira

"Eh, kog bisa?" kata Kaien kaget

"Aku juga tidak tau,"kata Kira

Lalu Kaien pun menghampiri mereka untuk menghentikan perkelahian mereka berdua.

"Hisagi! Ichigo! Kalian ini apa-apaan pagi-pagi sudah perang?" kata Kaien berusaha menengahi perkelahian mereka

"Kau mau apa lagi,Shiba? Ini bukan urusan mu," kata Hisagi dengan nada dingin

"Tutup mulut brengsek mu itu! Shuuhei!" maki Ichigo dan hendak menyerang Hisagi jika tidak dihentikan oleh Kaien

"Ichi, kau tenang dulu. Ada masalah apa ini?" kata Kaien

"Orang yang tidak tau apa-apa sebaiknya tidak usah ikut campur,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Kau! Kau memang keterlaluan Shuhei! Aku.. "

"Apa Kurosaki? Nangis seperti anak manja? Heh! Tidak ada gunanya juga aku berada di sini. " kata Hisagi lalu pergi

"Hisa! Tunggu dulu! Hisa!" teriak Kaien

Tapi tanpa memperdulikan sedikitpun, ia melewati kerumunan orang, yang mencaci makinya itu.

* * *

**Hisagi Pov`s**

Aku menuju ke taman belakang, duduk disana. Membiarkan air mata kembali mengalir.

"Gommen,Kai... Gommen... tapi gue terpaksa melakukan ini. Semoga loe ngerti, ini untuk kebaikan loe juga. Gue hanya nggak mau kalau loe harus mengingat gue lagi, dengan begitu gue bisa pergi dengan tenang," gumamku

"Shuhei, loe yakin ini yang terbaik? Karena dengan keputusan ini loe bukan hanya melukai diri loe sendiri tapi Kaien juga,"tanya seorang pria berambut merah,Abarai Renji

"Gue yakin Abarai. Sangat yakin,dengan sikap gue yang seperti ini,dia pasti bakal membenci gue. Dengan begitu dia pasti akan melupain gue," gumamku lagi

"Tapi gue kasihan dengan loe Shu. Karena hal ini loe menjadi semakin tersakiti,"kata Renji prihatin

"Gue nggak apa-apa Abarai. Lagi pula waktu gue tinggal 1 minggu," gumamku lagi

**End Of Hisagi Pov`s**

* * *

Di depan kelas

"Ichi, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kaien

"Aku hanya, kasihan dengamu Kai. Sejak awal aku memang,tidak pernah merelakanmu dengan Shuhei. Dia itu egois,kau tau kan?" kata Ichigo

"Aku tau, tapi.. "

"Kai, sebaiknya loe lupain dia. Dia itu nggak pantas untuk loe, biarin gue menggantikan kehadiranya Kai," kata Ichigo

Kaien hanya menghela nafas melihat pria di depanya ini. Seorang Pria berambut orange, warna matahari tenggelam, dan mata caramelnya yang bewarna kecoklatan. Dia memang manis, tapi Kaien tetap merasa sulit untuk melupakan Hisagi. Apalagi, baginya Hisagi lah segala-galanya dan Hisagi merupakan sesuatu yang tidak tergantikan. Biarpun semua orang mengatakan berbagai hal buruk tentang kekasihnya itu, Kaien tidak pernah membencinya.

"Gommen Ichi,gue masih sayang ke hisa," kata Kaien lagi

"Sudahlah,tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku akan selalu menyayangimu Kai," kata Ichigo lagi

"Arigatou Chi," kata Kaien lagi

"Doitashimashite," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Siang harinya,

"Hisa!" panggil Kaien

"Ada apa lagi, Shiba-san?" tanya Hisagi

"His, tolong. Gue minta maaf atas semuanya,"kata Kaien

"Apa loe tau apa kesalahan loe?"tanya Hisagi lagi

"Gue nggak tau,His. Tolong loe kasih tau, apa salah gue?" kata Kaien lagi

"Loe cari tau aja sendiri,kalau gue kasih tau nggak akan ada gunanya,"kata Hisagi lagi

Saat akan pergi, Kaien menarik lengan kanannya

"His, tolong gue nggak ngerti. Gue bener-bener nggak ngerti. Please, gue nggak mau kehilangan loe,"kata Kaien lagi

"Sudahlah Kai, lupain gue. Gue nggak pantas dengan loe,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Tapi His, gue.. "

BUAK!

Hisagi langsung tersungkur,saat seseorang meninjunya

"Astaga,Hisa! Loe nggak apa-apa?" kata Kaien berusaha membantu Hisagi

"Gue bisa sendiri," kata Hisagi lalu berdiri dan menyeka darah dari bibirnya

"Loe apa-apaan sih! Dasar tak berhati! Apa loe tau, bagaimana sayangnya Kaien ke Elo?!" maki Ichigo

"Gue tau, Loe Cuma cemburu kan? Nah sekarang,gue udah melepasin Kaien. Jadi silahkan loe ambil, gue nggak butuh," kata Hisagi lagi, lalu pergi

"Hisa.. Hisa!" teriak Kaien lalu terduduk di lantai. Air mata kembali mengalir dari iris aqua greenya.

"Kai.. gue minta maaf.. "kata Ichigo. Ia merasa bersalah karena memperburuk keadaan.

"Udah, ini bukan salah lo, Chi... " kata Kaien

'His.. loe kenapa sebenarnya?' gumam Kaien

* * *

**Hisagi Pov`s**

"Ugh... uh.. " rintihku

Nafasku kembali sesak,dan darah kembali mengalir dari mulutku. Bikan karena pukulan Ichigo, tapi karena penyakitku yang semakin parah.

'Tidak... tidak ada yang boleh tau.. ' gumamku sambil bersandar pada dinding sebuah jalan.

'Aku,tidak boleh membuat orang menghawatirkanku,' gumamku lagi. Setelah beberapa saat aku melanjurkan perjalananku menuju rumah.

**End Of Hisagi Pov`s**

* * *

Sore Harinya

**Ichigo Pov`s**

'Dasar! Apa-apaan dia itu! Dasar!' maki ku sepanjang perjalanan

"Ichi..."

Aku menoleh, mendapati pria yang paling ku benci, pria yang telah menyakiti orang yang kusayangi.

"Loe mau apa lagi?" tanyaku dingin

"Ichi, gue minta maaf, atas semuanya,"katanya lagi sambil menunduk

"Eh?" aku hanya bingung dengan perubahan drastis sikapnya ini. 'Ada apa nih?sampai-sampai si pria yang paling sombong dan angkuh ini bersikap ramah?' gumamku dalam hati

"Maksud loe?" tanyaku lagi

"Atas semuanya,termasuk pada Kaien... gue terpaksa melakukan hal ini, supaya dia bisa melupain gue. "gumamnya lagi sambil menghela nafas

"Tapi kenapa loe ngelakuin hal ini?"tanyaku penasaran

"Gue nggak bisa bilang,tapi tolong jaga Kaien demi gue. Tolong,Chi gue mohon,"kata Hisagi

"Kenapa nggak loe aja?"tanyaku sinis

"Gue nggak bisa Chi, gue.. Ugh.. " Hisagi kembali merintih

"Loe kenapa His?" tanyaku kaget

"Gue.. nggak ... apa-apa... " katanya lagi. Bisa ku lihat ia kesulitan mengatur nafasnya yang terdengar sesak.

"Udah,kalau sakit loe istirahat aja, jangan paksain diri loe,"kataku

"Tenang aja,gue nggak apa-apa kog, lo mau kan menuhin permintaan terahir gue chi?" tanyanya lagi

"Tenang aja,His. Loe nggak usah hawatir deh, yang penting lo istirahat aja. "kataku lagi

"Gue.. "

"Shuhei!" panggil seorang Pria berambut merah, Abarai Renji

"Renji?" tanyaku bingung

"Astaga,Shu! Lo keras kepala bener sih, loe belum boleh kemana-mana dulu. Loe dengarkan, apa yang dikatakan dokter?" kata Renji

"Gue tau.. tapi.. gue bosan Ren, gue.. "

"Udahlah,loe jangan banyak bicara dulu,ayo kita kembali ke rumah sakit," kata Renji lalu mengendong Hisagi

"Ren.. woi! Argh! Gue dikacangin!" maki ku

"Tapi Hisagi kenapa sebenarnya?Ah,besok gue temui dia deh," kataku

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

* * *

Keesokan harinya

**Ichigo Pov`s**

"Renji!"

"Ichigo? Ada apa?" tanya Renji

"Hisa kenapa?" tanya Ichigo lagi

"Itu dia.. "

"Gue nggak apa-apa kog, loe berlebihan," kata Hisagi

"Tapi... "

"Udahlah, gue nggak apa-apa kog. O ya, lo ingat ya pesan gue kemarin," kata Hisagi sambil tersenyum

"Ah, ya. "kataku

"Arigatou na," kata Hisagi lagi

"Doitashimashite," kataku

'Wajar aja, Kaien menyayangi Hisagi. Yah, meskipun sikapnya terkadang cuek dan terkesan dingin, sebenarnya dia orang baik. Tapi... sakit apa dia sebenranya? Kemarin dia terlihat sangat pucat, tapi pagi ini dia terlihat baik-baik saja,' gumamku dalam hati

"Eh,pesan apa? Shu, pesan apa?" tanya Renji

"Rahasia, udah ah, lo bawel berlebihan, Abarai," kata Hisagi santai, lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku kemejanya.

"Woi,Woi,Woi! Loe belum boleh merokok Bro!" kata Renji mengambil rokok tersebut

"Aduh, Abarai! Loe mau nyiksa gue bego!"maki Hisagi

"Derita loe," kata Renji lalu membawa rokok itu pergi

"Dasar, baboon sial- Lah... ABARAI!" maki Hisagi lagi saat mengetahui seluruh rokok di kantungnya menghilang dengan ajaibnya.

"Udahlah, dia hawatir dengan loe," kataku

"Iya,tapi kan nggak harus segitunya juga. Dasar... " gerutu Hisagi, lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus permen karet "Nih, loe mau?" tanya Hisagi sambil menawarkan permen karet tersebut.

"Eh,ya Arigarou," kataku menerima permen karet tersebut. "O ya kalau gue boleh tau, maksud perkataan loe kemarin itu apa? Gue nggak ngerti," tanyaku

Dia menghela nafas, lalu berkata,"Ya sebenarnya, gue kena penyakit,Chi. Penyakit gue ini nggak bisa di sembuhin lagi dengan obat atau pun dokter, jadi obat hanya untuk memperlambat perkembangan penyakit ini di tubuh gue. Dan juga gue... maksud gue waktu gue disini makin singkat. Mungkin hanya tinggal seminggu," gumam Hisagi lagi

"Eh...! emang loe sakit apa sih sebenarnya?" tanyaku bingung

"Gue.. sakit kanker Paru-paru... " gumam Hisagi lirih

"Eh? Aduh loe jangan nyerah gitu dong, loe masih bisa sembuh!" kataku lagi

"Terlambat chi, 4 hari yang lalu gue udah ke dokter dan kata dokter kanker gue udah stadium 3," kata Hisagi lagi

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Hisagi.

'Bagaimana bisa dia terkena penyakit mematikan itu?Apa itu alasanya dia memutuskan Kaien dan bersikap seperti ini? Agar Kaien tidak menangisi kepergianya? tapi tetap saja kan... Dimana-mana setiap orang selalu ingin berada di dekat orang yang di sayanginya, apalagi disaat-saat seperti ini,' kataku dalam hati

"Tapi His,loe harusnya loe jangan mutusin Kaien seperti itu? Loe tau dia makin sedih jika tau loe sakit dan dia sama sekali nggak tau hal itu," kataku lagi

"Tapi... gue.. "

"Udahlah,ayo kita ketempat Kaien. Gue yakin dia nggak akan marah sama loe,"kataku lagi sambil menarik tangan kanannya.

Lalu Kami pun menuju ke kelas.

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

* * *

Kaien termenung di kelas. Ia masih berusaha untuk mencari apa kesalahanya pada Hisagi,tapi nihil. Ia hanya mengacak rambutnya karena kesal dan frustasi. Dan tiba-tiba ia kaget,saat Ichigo masuk bersama seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Ichi, Hisa? Loe bedua ngapain disini?" tanya Kaien bingung

"Kai, gue minta maaf, gue minta maaf atas semuanya. Loe nggak maafin gue juga nggak apa-apa Kai, gue.. "

"Udahlah,His. Ini bukan salah loe. Lagian gue nggak akan pernah ngebenci loe, gue sayang banget sama loe His, "kata Kaien lalu memeluk erat kekasihnya itu

"Arigatou... " gumam Kaien.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum,lalu berkata," Udah mending loe berdua bicara dulu deh ditaman belakang. "

"Iya.. "

Lalu Kaien dan Hisagi keluar dari kelas.

* * *

**Kaien Pov`s**

Aku benar-benar senang,sangat senang. Ahirnya,aku bisa bersama Hisagi lagi.

"Kai.. "

"Apa His?" tanyaku

"Gommen... " gumamnya lagi

"Sudahlah,His. Kan gue udah bilang, loe nggak usah merasa bersalah lagi ya," kataku sambil mengusap kepalanya lembut

"Tapi gue... "

"Udahlah, loe nggak usah minta maaf lagi ya. "kataku lagi

Dia hanya mengangguk.

Lalu kami duduk dibawah pohon sakura yang daunya bisa dibilang sangat rindang.

"His, Daisuki yo," kataku

"Daisuki yo.. " katanya lagi

Lalu ku rangkul dan kupeluk tubuhnya itu. Ku sandarkan kepalanya di dadaku, dia hanya tersenyum. Aku kembali tersenyum saat melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Lalu ku kecup bibirnya lembut, setelah beberapa saat kami melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Tiba-tiba di keluarkanya sebuah botol obat, lalu meminum tablet putih tersebut.

"Loe sakit His?" tanyaku hawatir

"Gue nggak apa-apa, hanya flu ringan aja," katanya sambil tersenyum

"O gitu, loe udah ke dokter?" tanyaku

Dia hanya mengangguk. Lalu kembali memelukku erat. Kembali ku usap kepalanya dan ku mainkan rambutnya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia telah tertidur. Aku hanya tersenyum,lalu ku kecup keningnya lembut "Oyasumi,His. " gumamku.

Aku masih asik memperhatikanya hingga tiba-tiba Renji datang dan mengejutkanku.

"Kai! Loe lihat Shu? Tuh anak kemana lagi?" kata Renji

"Ano, dia sama gue Ren, tuh dia lagi tidur," kataku

"Eh, astaga! Shu..Shu.. Shuhei!" kata Renji yang awalanya menepuk pipinya kini mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Ren,ada apa ini?" tanyaku bingung

"Berarti... Shu belum cerita ya?" tanya Renji

"Cerita? Cerita apa?" tanyaku bingung

"Dia... dia terkena penyakit kanker paru-paru," kata Renji lagi

"Eh... apa! Bagaimana bisa?"kataku kaget

"Gue juga nggak tau,Kai. Loe tau itulah alasan dia mutusin loe," kata Renji lagi

"Ja-ja-jadi.. His.. Hisa! Bangun! Loe jangan bercanda His! Hisa!" teriakku sambil mengguncang tubuhnya lagi

"Kai, ada apa? Astaga Hisagi?" kata Ichigo kaget, lalu menghampiri Hisagi. Setelah beberapa saat ia menggeleng.

"Kai.. lo iklashin dia ya, dia sudah pergi.. "kata Ichigo lirih

"Eh, apa? Nggak! Loe pasti bohongin gue! Hisa.. dia dia masih hidup! Gue yakin dia hanya tertidur! Ya nggak,His. Hisa.. lo bangun dong,buka mata loe His! Hisa!" kataku panik, hingga tiba-tiba darah mengalir dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Tidak! HISA!" teriakku lagi.

"Kai.. lo sabar ya.. "kata Ichigo lagi

"Hisa.. kenapa... kenapa loe pergi lagi?" gumamku. Kupeluk tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan erat,berharap dia akan kembali hidup. Tapi semuanya sia-sia,dia telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Keesokan harinya

Bersama Ichigo dan Renji, kami pergi ke pemakaman Hisagi. Bisa ku lihat wajah terpukul kedua orang tuanya itu. Wajar saja,mereka harus kehilangan putra tunggalnya itu dengan cara yang sangat memilukan. Di tambah lagi,mereka tidak pernah tau penyakit yang di derita putranya itu.

"Ren.. "

"Apa Kai?"

"Kenapa loe nggak bilang dari awal, sudah berapa lama loe tau tentang hal ini?"tanyaku lagi

"Sudah, 3 bulan Kai," kata Renji lagi

"3 Bulan, dan loe nggak cerita apapun ke gue?! Kenapa Ren? Loe tau, seandainya saja loe bilang pasti.. pasti Hisa.. "

"Gommen Kai, gue... pada awalnya gue ingin ngasih tau loe,tapi Hisa melarangnya. Dia takut,kalau loe ngejauhin dia karena penyakitnya itu,"kata Renji lagi

"Tapi setidaknya loe cerita ke gue Ren! Bapak gue itu dokter! Dan juga mungkin dia bisa nyembuhin Hisagi!" kata Ichigo kesal

"Gommen... "

"Gommen Janai yo!" maki Ichigo

"Ichi,udahlah.. "kataku berusaha untuk menahan Ichigo

"Dasar.. "

"Kai,Hisa ninggalin surat untuk loe, gue nemuin surat ini di buku catatanya," kata Renji sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop

"Arigatou na.. "kataku lalu membuka surat itu

* * *

**Kai, gommen. Gue minta maaf karena gue nggak cerita sebelumnya tentang penyakit gue, gue juga minta maaf karena udah bersikap dingin,kasar dan ketus ke elo. Loe mau marah nggak apa-apa, gue iklas kog. Kai gue punya permintaan terahir sebelum kepergian gue, tolong lo sayangi Ichigo. Loe tau dia sangat menyayangi loe, dia pasti bisa menggantikan gue untuk ngejaga loe. Dan satu hal,lagi loe jangan sedih ya tetaplah tersenyum Kai. Jangan lo ratapi dan tangisin kepergian gue, tapi loe harus bisa tetap tersenyum seperti kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi. Sampai jumpa lagi,Kai di kehidupan yang akan datang. Shiteru, yo.**

**Regards,**

**Hisagi**

* * *

"Dasar,bego!" kataku sambil menyeka air mata yang terus keluar.

"Kai.. "

"Chi, gue bakal menjaga loe,"kataku

"Eh, tapi.. "

"Itu pesan Hisa, kalau nggak gue laksanain nanti bisa-bisa gue digentayangin,"kataku sambil terkekh

"Kai.. "

"Ichigo, loe mau jadi kekasih gue?" tanyaku lagi

"Gue.. gue mau Kai.. "kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum

"Arigatou.. "kataku lalu memeluk Ichigo erat

"Kai,loe yakin nggak apa-apa?

"Udahlah, tenang aja gue nggak apa-apa. Ayo pulang," kataku lagi

"Ayo.. "

Lalu kami pun pulang, di perjalanan kami berpisah menuju ke rumah masing-masing.

Saat melewati sebuah SMP aku kaget,melihat seseorang disana. Seorang cowok berambut jabrik hitam keunguan,dan mata bewarna abu-abu sambil menggerutu.

"Dasar baka! Mengerjakan hal ini tak becus! Cih!" maki orang itu

"Gommen Jun-kun, jangan over sensitive gitu dong," kata seorang cowok berambut biru

"Gimana nggak nih,dari tadi nggak siap-siap juga dasar lelet lo, Matt!" maki orang itu

"Oy, loe jangan ketus gitu, gimana loe bisa narik perhatian si Akai," kata cowok berambut biru itu

"Ah,Bawel lo!"

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan tempat itu sambil bergumam'Jaga diri loe baik-baik His. '

**End of Kaien Pov`s**

* * *

**~FIN~**

"**Yey! Kita balik lagi! Setelah hiatus tidak jelas!" teriak Shuukai pake toa**

"**Tumben nggak ada lemon?" tanya Kaien**

"**Hehehehe ntah kenapa nih ide muncul aja, pas gue browsing tentang penyakit kanker," kata Shuukai**

"**Bro, seingat gue, jurusan lo kan manajemen?"tanya ShuShi**

"**Emang, gue hanya menyalurkan bakat terpendam," kata Shuukai**

"**Aduh, untung aja loe nggak jadi dokter, kalau iya bisa-bisa mempercepat kematian penduduk yang ada," kata Shuushi**

"**Lo ngeremehin gue!" kata shuukai emosi**

"**Bukan meremehin goblok! Lo masih ingat insiden saat kita masih SMA dan lo hampir aja ngasih procold ke orang diare?" tanya shushi**

"**Aduh,lo jangan ungkit-ungkit yang itu lagi dong, jadi malu," kata Shuukai**

"**SIAPA YANG MUJI!" maki Kaien dan ShuShi**

"**Well,whatever! Minna Mind to RnR this weird fic?" kata Shuukai**

"**Yang mau ngasih saran,kritik dan flame juga boleh, cuz this is the first fic we made without lemon and humor. It was our first hurt/comfort,and friendship or maybe with a little romance," kata ShuShi**


End file.
